


Don’t Fight the Power

by MercurialTenacity



Series: It's A Cruel World for Small Things [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, Anal Sex, Begging, Crying, Dark!Graves, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Face Slapping, Head Injury, I'm not kidding this is dark, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, M/M, Objectification, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Rape, Submission, Torture, Whipping, poor broken credence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialTenacity/pseuds/MercurialTenacity
Summary: Credence shakes his head.  “No – no sir, please, I don’t – please.”  He doesn’t know what Graves is going to do but he can’t let Graves use him, he knows how this works and if he makes it enough trouble Graves will get tired of the struggle, he’ll give in, he will.  It’s Grindelwald he has to watch out for, Grindelwald who likes pain.Graves holds him, seeming to be considering him.  For a brief moment, Credence thinks Graves is going to let him go.





	Don’t Fight the Power

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an anonymous tumblr prompt:
> 
> "Credence can be a bit of a brat with Graves sometimes, he knows he can get away with it, but Gellert can get him in line easily; see how it's done, Percival? Now you try.."
> 
> Please read the tags!

Credence has lost track of how long it’s been since Graves and Grindelwald took him.  He doesn’t know how they found him but they did, and he’s theirs now.  He’s given up trying to escape – there’s no point, where would he even go? – but he’s learned by now how certain things work, which is why he knows that if he makes it difficult enough for Graves to have him, he might get left alone.

Credence squirms in Graves’ grip, trying to twist away.  He’s tired, he just wants to go to bed – alone – and he hopes that if he puts up enough of a fight Graves will decide it’s not worth the effort.  He flinches when Graves grabs his waist, shoving hard against his chest and sending him off balance. 

“Fuck – you _bitch_ –”

It’s the opening Credence needs, but before he can dislodge Graves’ hand from his upper arm the door opens, and Credence freezes.  Grindelwald.  No, no, no, he was so close why –

“What’s going on in here Percival?” Grindelwald asks, sounding only mildly interested.

“It’s the boy,” Graves says gruffly.  He shoves Credence forward, making him stumble into Grindelwald’s arms.  “You deal with him Gellert, I’ve had enough for one night.”

Grindelwald’s hand is snaking up to wrap around his throat and he presses his eyes closed, trying to stop the tears from spilling over.  “That’s because you don’t use a strong enough hand.  Our boy needs structure.  Don’t you?”

Credence whimpers, terrified, any hope of resistance melting away.  Grindelwald’s hand strikes out before Credence even realizes he’s moving, landing with a resounding _crack_ across his cheek and whipping his head to the side.

“ _Don’t you?”_

“Yes sir,” Credence gasps.  “Thank you sir.”

“That’s right.  You belong to us, boy.  Body, mind, and magic.  Ours.”  Grindelwald’s lips curve up into a smile.  “No one else wants you.”

Credence nods, tears flowing freely now.

“And how do you show me your gratitude?”

Obediently Credence leans forward, letting Grindelwald’s arms encircle him, and opens his mouth to place a kiss on Grindelwald’s lips.  He suckles gently, tongue pressing into Grindelwald’s mouth, seeking permission.  Grindelwald parts his lips to let Credence inside and Credence licks into him, deep, open mouthed and messy the way he knows Grindelwald likes.  Credence moans into his mouth, trying to make it good.  He knows what Grindelwald will do to him if he’s not satisfied.

He’s dizzy by the time Grindelwald is done using him, unsteady on his feet, and he leans against Grindelwald’s chest for support.

“See how it’s done, Percival?  Now you try.”  Graves takes Credence back by the scruff of the neck, and Credence feels like a ragdoll being passed back and forth between them.  “You may need a bit of a grand gesture at first, I’m afraid he doesn’t take you very seriously.”

Instinctively Credence starts to struggle once Graves’ hands are on him again, weaker than before but still enough that Graves curses under his breath.  He slams Credence into the wall, hard, and it knocks Credence’s breathe from his lungs.  Graves is tight behind him, growling into his ear.

“You are going to lie down and take it.  Be a good boy and enjoy it, or you’ll wish you had.”  Credence shakes his head, sobbing against the cold brick wall, and Grindelwald sighs.

“Don’t threaten him Percival, _do it._ ”

“Last chance,” Graves whispers.

Credence shakes his head.  “No – no sir, please, I don’t – _please._ ”  He doesn’t know what Graves is going to do but he can’t let Graves use him, he knows how this works and Graves will get bored, he’ll give in, he will.

Graves holds him, seeming to be considering him, and for a brief moment Credence thinks Graves is going to let him go.

Graves grabs him by the hair and slams his head forward, making it collide with the brick with a sickening thud.  Credence crumples, still conscious but overwhelmed with the pain and dizziness.  His head feels so heavy, it’s going to drag him down to the ground.  Grindelwald is laughing.

It gives Graves the chance he needs to grab Credence’s wrists and press his palms to the wall, fixing them in place with a muttered “ _epoximise.”_

By the time Credence can think again he’s trapped, head still throbbing and unable to pull away or turn around.  He still can’t quite support himself, part of his weight held up by charm keeping him affixed to the wall.  He’s crying too hard to beg. 

“Oh, do go on,” Grindelwald says, amused.  “I’m in the mood for a show.”

Graves almost never follows through on his threats, not like this.  It’s Grindelwald he has to watch out for, Grindelwald who enjoys pain.  Graves is business like, he just wants to have his way and be done with it.  If Credence fights hard enough he can convince him it’s not worth his time. 

Except – except for tonight, when he seems determined to make sure Credence never fights again.

“I’m sorry,” he chokes out.  “I’m sorry, sir, I’m…”

“You’re not sorry yet,” Graves says from behind him, and Credence whimpers. 

He doesn’t know what to expect, he’s scared, he doesn’t how to stop Graves from being angry with him –

He screams when the pain lashes across his back.  He can feel the warmth of blood trickling from the wound, and before he can get his breath back Graves gives another flick of his wand, and Credence screams again.  It sears through him, feeling as though it’s cutting to his very core, and _please_ not this.  Anything but this.  It burns, worse than a belt.

Credence doesn’t know how long it goes on.  “Gorgeous,” he hears Grindelwald say, breathless, and then, “Do be careful not to ruin him, Percival.”  Credence sobs because he knows he’s broken.  He’s weak, pathetic, but as long as he’s broken in the way they want him to be he’s not ruined.  They can keep hurting him.  He serves their purpose, that’s all he’s for.

By the time Graves is done with him he’s hanging from the wall by his palms, past even the point of tears.  He’s dazed, staring glassy eyed at nothing, and the surge of pain when Graves gathers him into his arms is unbelievable.  He doesn’t know where Grindelwald went.

“Are you ready to cooperate now?”

The words take a long time to reach Credence’s brain, but he nods.

Graves jostles him, making him whimper pitifully.  “Tell me.”

“Y-yes.  P-please sir, y-yes.”

Graves drags him onto the bed, tearing the tattered shirt from his thin frame.  It’s cut to ribbons from Graves’ hexes, soaked with blood, and seeing it makes Credence nauseous.  When Graves lets him go Credence slumps face down on the bed, and he hopes distantly that Graves will take him this way, rather than on his back.

“What do you want now?”  Graves’ voice is firm, almost gentle, any trace of frustration gone now that he’s had an outlet for it, and now that Credence is soft and pliant beneath him.

“To make you feel g-good, sir,” Credence whimpers, his voice sounding far away.  And he does.  He wants to do anything, whatever it takes, to keep from being beaten like that again.  “Please, will you use my hole sir?  Or m-my mouth?”  Credence is desperate, nearly frantic.  He doesn’t know what Graves likes, he doesn’t know how best to let himself be used.  “Anything you want, I’ll lie still, I’ll be good.”

“I know you will.”  Credence can feel the mattress creak as Graves kneels down behind him.  “You really are pathetic, aren’t you?” he muses, more to himself than to Credence.  “Should have shown you who’s in charge weeks ago.”

Credence whimpers as Graves strips his pants from him and slaps his ass, spreading him open with a muttered “Let’s get a look at you.”  Credence is alone, helpless, and he hopes that it will feel good to be fucked because he can’t take the idea of any more pain.

Graves rubs his thumb over Credence’s hole, pressing until the tip just dips inside and he tugs at Credence’s rim, making him hiss.

“You want my cock up there?”

“Yes.” Credence nods, making his head spin sickeningly.  “Yes, please.”

“I don’t believe you.”

Fear lances through Credence’s heart at the doubtful tone, but for once he knows what Graves wants, and he can do it.  Grindelwald likes it when he begs, he knows how.

“Please sir, I need it.  I need it so bad, I feel so empty without you in me, _oh,_ please…” Credence bucks his hips up, pressing his ass back towards Graves, and the movement makes the skin of his back feel as though it’s on fire but he doesn’t stop.  “I love to be fucked sir, I need your cock inside of me – _ah!”_ Credence cries out as Graves thrusts into him without warning, forcing his way inside.  He conjured enough slick to ease the slide, but without any preparation Credence feels like he’s being torn in half.  He knows Graves’ probably wants him to keep begging but he _can’t_ , he can’t do anything but sob and lay there and take it.  Graves grunts with the effort of pushing his cock into Credence’s limp body, forcing his hole to open up and stretch around his length.  Credence can feel every centimeter of it enter him, forcing everything else from his awareness.  It fills him entirely.

And then Graves starts to thrust.

Credence’s mind is gone, fucked away until he’s just a body, responding on the most instinctive level.  Something gives inside him and the pain lessens, still there but fading into hazy uncertainty.  He roles his hips back to meet Graves’, trying to take his cock deeper inside, _deeper –_

Graves jerks inside him, filling him, and Credence moans.

“Looks like Gellert was right about you,” Graves murmurs to the senseless boy beneath him as he cleans himself up.  “I bet you’ll go nice and easy next time.  You might even like it.”

Credence lays there unmoving, come and blood and slick dripping from between his thighs, and Graves doesn’t know if he hears a word.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [ mercurial-tenacity.tumblr.com ](http://mercurial-tenacity.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
